In conventional image display applications, it is difficult to view and search large collections of images, in a way that identifies the most interesting, relevant, or aesthetically pleasing images. Existing systems are limited in that they do not provide a useful way to sort or search by aesthetic quality, do not consider the relationship between a user and the quality or interestingness of images associated with that user, and otherwise use a limited set of user- and image-associated metadata to rank images.
There is a need for a system, method, and computer program product that processes a set of images, and that allows for sets of images to be displayed, ordered, and searched based on useful user- and image-associated metadata.